In Bracelets
by MBooker
Summary: Carter finally gets Reese in handcuffs. If your mind went to the gutter, get it out! LOL... Carter has been avoiding Reese but now it's time to face him… Some romance for Carter and Reese… Some Carter for Reese
1. The Proposal

**A/N: **There is reference to**Scent of a Detective **and******Something Born Between Them **but you do not have to read those to get this.

This is set sometime in the distant future. Carter and Reese have grown close, very close over the years and the love between them, though unspoken, is quite tangible and Reese is determined to do something about it. As always, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**The Proposal  
**

Maybe the freezing cold kept the criminals at bay but an entire day passed with no new number to work, no new homicide to investigate.

When her shift ended, Carter rushed out of the precinct hoping she would miss any homicide call that might come in. It had been a long and busy 3 weeks for her and all she wanted to do was go home, take a hot shower, put on her flannel PJs with the feet and snuggled up in front of the TV with a big bag of popcorn.

Carter made it home without one call threatening to ruin her planned evening.

Hot shower… check

Face cleasned, masked and moisturized… check

Body moisturized with Bath and Body Works' Warm Vanilla Sugar… check

Johnson's Baby powder sprinkled over torso… check

Flannel PJs with the feet on… check

Hair wrapped in silk scarf… check

Fire going… check

Lights out… check

Quilt wrapped snuggly around body… check

Remote in hand, big bag of popcorn in reach… check check

Carter clicked the power button, then the Guide button. Scrolling, she saw that _Law and Order_ was on but she had had enough of law and order the past 3 weeks so she kept scrolling past one of her favorite shows.

_Sweet Home Alabama_ would be starting in a few minutes. A romantic comedy would do her good tonight so _Sweet Home Alabama_ it was.

Carter got comfortable under her quilt and started munching on her popcorn minutes after the movie began. About 30 minutes into the movie, there was a knock on the door. Carter frowned wondering who it could be. If her friends dropped by, they would always call to be sure she was home.

Carter put the movie on pause before throwing off her quilt and heading to the door. Standing on her tippy toes, she peeked through the peephole. Her frown was quickly replaced with a smile.

Her man in the suit (and winter coat) was at the door.

"John" she smiled after she flipped on the lights and opened the door.

"Detective" Reese smiled back as he walked into the brownstone.

Once inside, Reese turned and faced Carter. After closing the door and taking a step toward him, Carter opened her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Carter said in an accusatory tone as she raised her brow. She was afraid he was about to ruin her night.

"I needed to talk to you" he said, ignoring her raised brow and accusing tone.

"About?" Carter asked when Reese just stood there and starred at her with that stare that made her toes tingle.

Reese gave her that lopsided grin as his mind drifted back…

"_Morning Detective" Reese said as he slide into the back seat of Carter's police care. "Miss me?" his smooth, low voice inquired as a sly grin spread across his face._

"_You know I always pictured you in the back of my car… in handcuffs" Carter returned._

"_Oh… to each his own" Reese, his voice still smooth and low, returned._

…

"John" Carter's voice brought him back to the here and now. "You're making me miss my movie."

"No Law and Order?' he knew she loved that show and could sit for hours on end watching it.

"Not tonight" Carter said as she began to wonder if John needed one of _those_ talks tonight. "So what's up?" she asked gently. "Everything OK?"

Since that day on the bench when they became vulnerable with one another, they had been calling on each other to talk when one of them needed to be emotionally naked.

"Everything's fine" he returned.

Carter was relieved. John had come a long way since the day she met him and she was beyond happy that a healed man stood before her.

"So…" Carter started again when John continued to stand there and staring at her, making her toes tingle. "What's going on? I'm missing my movie" she teased.

"Remember when you told me you wanted me in cuffs?"

Carter frowned and in the next instance, her mind drifted back…

"_Morning Detective" Reese said as he slide into the back seat of Carter's police care. "Miss me?" his smooth, low voice inquired as a sly grin spread across his face._

"_You know I always pictured you in the back of my car… in handcuffs" Carter returned._

"_Oh… to each his own" Reese, his voice still smooth and low, returned._

…

"So, you're ready to turn yourself in?" Carter laughed at the memory.

"Yes" Reese said, his voice serious.

It took a few moments for the seriousness in his tone to register but when it did a look of confusion crossed Carter's face.

"What?" she said, disbelieving what her ears were hearing.

"I'm ready" Reese said as he closed the short distance between them. "To be handcuffed to you for the rest of my life" he said as he raised his left arm revealing a cuffed left wrist with the other cuff open and dangling.

Carter was not hearing what she was hearing.

"What?" she said, more perplexed than ever. "You want to _what_?" she said, her voice trailing off.

With his left cuffed hand, he reached for her wrist and closed the dangling cuff around it as her scent teased then pleased his nostrils.

"I want to be handcuffed to you for the rest of my life" he said as his blue eyes bored into her big brown ones.

"What… what are you saying" Carter was bewildered as she continued to deny the words or rather the meaning of the words falling from Reese's lips.

"I'm saying…" Reese spoke slowly. "I want... to be handcuffed... to _you_..." his eyes seared into hers. "For the rest of my life _Detective_."

For reasons unknown, calling her Detective the way he called her _Detective_ broke through Carter's haze.

"Are you crazy?!" Carter the detective, Carter the soldier spit out in a high pitched, loud voice.

"No" Reese returned, in a low keyed, sensible tone.

"This" Carter raised their cuffed hands in the air. "This can't happen!" she frowned.

"Why not?" Reese, still very calm, said as a grin met her frown.

"Because!" Carter shouted, thinking Reese had lost his damn mind.

"Because?" Reese queried.

"Because… because… because I'm a cop!" Carter had the answer. "And you… you're a vigilante… a lawbreaking vigilante!"

"And yet" Reese said, turning the smooth to high. "We work _so_ good together" his eyes twinkled wickedly.

Those damn eyes… that damn voice… this damn man in a suit.

They had come to know each other… trust each other… love each other.

Given their circumstances and the lives they led, they were in a nice groove… and now he wanted to go and screw all of that up!

Regret welled up inside her, regret for what they could never be.

"This can't happen" Carter lamented as she looked into his blue eyes and a pool of tears began to rise in hers. "It can't" she whispered.

"It can" Reese whispered back as he pulled their cuffed hands behind his back wrapping Carter's arm around his waist.

"It can't" Carter returned as Reese pulled her even closer.

"It can" he whispered as his free hand reached for her free hand.

"It can't" Carter replied. "It can't" she whispered as his lips moved closer.

"It can" Reese said as he squeezed her free hand. "It can" he breathed as he smothered her lips with his.

Her lips were easy prey as they parted willingly for his. Reese pulled Carter even closer as his tongue touched hers and the two members began to mate.

The kiss was soft, gentle, slow and in that moment, they were only conscious of each other. The kiss was sweetly affectionate with a mighty undercurrent of penned up desire, a desire that needed to stay at bay for now.

When the kiss finally ended, they stood in each other's embrace, forehead to forehead, joined by handcuffs.

When Carter came down from her high, the full picture of how Reese proposed made her laugh. He was not a romantic guy, not in the traditional sense at least but proposing with handcuffs was so Reese. The soldier, the detective and even the woman thought it was so sweet… so very sweet because it was so Reese.

"What's so funny" Reese asked as he lifted his forehead from hers.

"You" Carter smiled up at him.

"Me?"

"Proposal by handcuffs" Carter pulled her arm from around his waist and lifted their arms.

"I thought you might like that Detective" Reese, with the cool, smooth voice smiled.

And then it happened. Carter the woman ran to the front of the line and pushed Carter the soldier and Carter the detective aside.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything…" Carter tried to sound humble. "and don't think this means I'm saying _yes_ but where is my ring!"

Carter was a soldier. Carter was a detective. Above all Carter was a woman and diamonds were _still_ a girl's best friend.

_There she is_ Reese thought as he smiled. He loved the soldier. He loved the detective. Above all, he loved the woman.

"Ring?" Reese was bewildered. "What ring? I'm supposed to have a ring?"

"I KNOW you didn't come over here to ask me to marry you and not bring a ring!" Carter was astonished the Reese was so clueless and she tried not to sound shallow. "I KNOW you know better than that John!" she failed.

Reese loved it when she chewed him out over some reckless (or lawless) thing he did and he was enjoying the chewing out now. His smile grew bigger as he reached into his right coat pocket and pulled out a velvet box.

"Detective" he said in a soft voice. "Will you make an honest vigilante out of me?" he asked as his thumb flipped opened the velvet box.

Taking a moment to be rightfully shamed, Carter held Reese's gazed for as long as she could. When she could not stand it anymore, her eyes darted to the velvet box and those tears that were threatening spilled over her eyelids and down her cheeks.

The ring… it was gorgeous…

It did not leave her speechless because it was gorgeous though. It left her speechless because Reese did not forget, because Reese was romantic, in the most traditional way.

"I don't know what to say" Carter whispered as she raised her tear stained face and met Reese's smiling eyes.

"Yes would be good" Reese said as he took her hand and slid the ring on her finger.

Carter enjoyed the whirlwind of emotions she had just experience but the practical, very practical Carter returned.

"We can't" she insisted.

"You're not listening to me" Reese said firmly. "We can… damn it!" Reese exclaimed as his phone rang. "What is it Finch" he said in an irritated voice because he knew what the call meant. "I'm on my way" he said before clicking his phone off. "A new number" Reese said with regret as he pulled out a key from his coat pocket and uncuffed their hands.

He slid the cuffs and key into his pocket as he mentally smiled a very wicked grin and noted that the handcuffs would come in handy... _later_.

Reese took Carter's previously cuffed hand in his and walked to the door. Turning around to face her, Reese pulled Carter close and kissed her forehead.

"I'll called Fusco if I need anything" he told Carter, wanting her to enjoy her movie.

"OK" Carter smiled, knowing he wanted her to enjoy her movie.

Reese, holding her gaze with his, lifted Carter's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it softly.

"We can" he said quietly as he searched her eyes, beautiful brown eyes that told him just how much she loved him. "Promise me we will."

Searching his eyes, beautiful blue eyes that told her just how much he loved her. "I…"

Practical Carter was still fighting the battling and she would continue to fight… until she could not fight anymore.

Reese knew practical, by the book Carter was back… he knew they were in a tug of war, a battle of wills… wars and battles... they fought many times over the years. Sometimes he won, sometimes she won.

"I gotta go" Vigilante Reese took over.

Leaning down, Reese captured her lips again and they shared a tender kiss.

When the kiss ended, brown eyes looked into blue… blue eyes looked into brown.

No words were spoken… none needed to be said... their eyes spoke loud and clear.

Reese turned, unlocked and opened the door. After he stepped through it, Carter closed the door as Reese waited to hear the click of the deadbolt lock.

As Carter leaned against the locked door, a smile spread across her face… as Reese walked away, a smile spread across his face.

Carter knew she would never let her vigilante go… Reese knew he would never let his detective go.

The cop and the vigilante were bound to be… tied together by an everlasting love... and a pair of handcuffs.

* * *

**A/N**: You may think the title is strange. I am a big fan of The Wire and the term "in bracelets" means that the cops have caught their perp. As we know, Reese was Carter's perp and she wanted him in handcuffs and Carter telling Reese that in Wolf and Cub was the inspiration for the title (and also for the way Reese chose to propose).

As for the ring, I am not good at describing things like that but I did have a ring in mind. I will try to attach a picture of the ring to the story. If I can't just know its a nice ring and Carter's jaw drops when she goes to have it appraised LOL


	2. The Answer

**A/N: **Carter never gave Reese an answer and that gave me an excuse to write another chapter for my little soldiers of love. I hope you like it.

* * *

**The Answer**

"_Detective_" Reese said as he slid into the booth across from Carter. "You've been avoiding me" he stated as a small grin crawled across his face.

Carter could not deny his words. She had been keeping busy, extra busy so she would not be available to help him or face him. She should be ashamed of herself… and she was. Carter was not one to cower or hide. She met challenges head on but now, with this… she needed to take the bull by the horns but instead she was hiding from the challenge that was Reese and his proposal, hiding from the daunting task before her.

Free from his eyes, his voice, his smile, his touch, Carter forced herself to think clearly, to admit to herself what she had been denying from the start.

"Are you working a new number?" Carter asked, wanting to avoid the issue at hand.

"You would know the answer to that if you'd answered my calls" Reese shot back, knowing that sitting here in front of him, Carter was still avoiding him.

Carter gave him one of her _looks_ and rolled her eyes.

"No need to be a smart ass" Carter snapped, hating that he was reading her like a book.

Reese gave her one of his _looks _and smiled.

"I thought you liked my smart ass" Reese returned, loving that he hit the nail on the head.

"Anyway" Carter turned her head and looked out the window to avoid those piercing eyes of his. "We need to talk."

"About?"

Still staring out the window, Carter stalled once again. She had done many things she did not want to do but this… maybe she should have taken the coward's way out… call him, text him… but then he would have hunted her down and demanded an explanation face-to-face.

"_Detective_" that voice interrupted her thoughts.

"The handcuffs" Carter blurted out, thinking it ridiculous that she was talking "in code".

"What's left to talk about?" a frown creased his brow as Reese wondered at Carter's mood coupled with the stated topic of discussion.

"We need to talk about it" Carter repeated herself as she continued to look out of the window.

"We've already talked about it" Reese said pointedly.

"But we didn't finish" Carter turned her head back to face Reese.

One beat of silence… two beats of silence… three beats of silence passed as Carter and Reese held each other's gaze.

"That ring on your finger says we did" Reese finally countered as he mentally gridded himself for the push back he saw coming.

Carter snatched her hand from the table and laid it in her lap. As much as she was putting off facing Reese with her decision, she was putting off removing the ring from her finger.

"I can't…" Carter tried to hold his gaze. "I can't…" Carter tried to force the words out as her eyes fell from his.

…

…

"Look at me Joss" Reese demanded.

Slowly Carter raised her eyes.

"You can't what?" Reese's eyes bore into hers, daring Carter to speak the words.

"You, me, us… this is complicated, too complicated" Carter said weakly.

"Out of all of the complications in my life, you are the _one_ thing that isn't complicated."

"John, you aren't being honest with yourself" Carter admonished. "Are we supposed to sneak around for the rest of our lives, hiding the fact that we're married?"

Just when he thought he knew his soldier, his detective, his woman, she flips the script on him and he is confused all over again.

"We're sneaking around now" Reese noted.

In spite of the seriousness that engulfed them, Carter was hard pressed not to laugh at the truth of Reese's words. In the next instance, the woman in her was suddenly offended that Reese seemed OK with them sneaking around.

"Is that what you want" Carter asked in an attempt to stall even longer. "You want to hide me in some little corner?"

"I don't want to hide you at all" Reese said emphatically. "You're the one who doesn't want anybody to know about us" he reminded her.

"For _practical_ reasons" the soldier in her retorted.

"Finch and I are working on those _practical_ reasons and whatever comes our way, we will face it... **_together_**."

"What do you mean? What are you and Finch working on" the detective asked.

Reese simply looked at Carter. She knew she was not going to get an answer to her question and another stare off ensued.

One beat of silence… two beats of silence… three beats of silence…

Carter tried to say the words but they would not come.

"Marriage is a big commitment John" she took another route.

"You don't think I'm committed to you" Reese snapped, peeved that she could question his dedication to her.

"That's not what I mean and you know it" Carter said defensively.

"What the hell do you mean then?"

Carter search for the words that would make him understand.

"Marrying me would be a liability to you, a liability you don't need." Carter said. "With everything you have on your plate working with Finch, you don't need to start second guessing yourself because you have a wife to think about."

"Don't you know I think about you already?" Reese returned.

Carter knew… for all his male bad-assery, Reese was a thoughtful man. She knew he would consider her even in the smallest of things… like calling Fusco instead of her so that she could enjoy **_Sweet Home Alabama_**.

"I don't doubt you John" Carter said quietly as she held back tears. "I never have" she said as her eyes told him that she trusted in him and his love for her.

From the beginning, Carter had refused to admit to herself that the closer they got, the more she fell in love with him, the more he fell in love with her, the more they both had to lose. Now she could no longer deny what it meant for them to be in love. Marriage or no, they both had more to lose because of the love they had for each other.

More than anything, she wanted to say _yes_ but _yes_ was not safe… not for them, not for him.

"I can't" she began again and again the words refused to come. "Maybe we shouldn't have crossed this line... maybe we went too far" Carter's words were low and soft.

Suddenly, Reese saw Carter slipping through his fingers. She started out as his pursuer, a pursuer intent on putting him behind bars. Then she became his protector, a protector intent on shielding him from those who took her place as pursuer. She became his confidant, his friend, a friend intent on being there when he needed her, intent on walking with him from a place of brokenness to a place of wholeness. And then she became his love, a love intent on walking away from him.

Panic set in and Reese lashed out.

"So I never meant anything to you?" he accused in a hushed but heated tone.

"You know what you mean to me" Carter said quietly.

As quickly as the panic came, it was quickly chased away by those 7 words from Carter's heart.

More silent minutes passed between them as Carter gathered the courage to do what she did not want to do.

"I want you to be safe, as safe as you can be... and I don't want you getting distracted because of me" Carter said in a shaky voice as her eyes began to water. "You don't need the extra baggage of a relationship..." her shaky voice continued as she pulled the ring off her finger and placed it on the table.

"You are more than that and you damn well know it" Reese spit out, his panic returning.

"John, this isn't what I want but it's better for you…" Carter began as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Do you love me" Reese interrupted.

Carter frowned.

"Do you love me" Reese asked again.

"You know I do."

Carter's words had sealed her fate… sealed his fate… sealed their fate. She was his. He was hers. They were each other's.

Reese was done playing nice. There was a time when he would have accepted Carter's decision, when he would have let her walk away from him without a fight because he was so undeserving… those days were gone… long gone because of her.

"You know..." Reese started. "_You_ are the one that kept insisting that I was a changed man, a good man even after knowing every thing I did. _You_ are the one who helped me forgive myself. _You_ are the one who made me love again. _You_ are the one who told me I could have some good in this life. **_You_** told me that" he said pointedly as his gaze pierced hers. "Guess what _Detective_? You made a believer out of me and the good that I want is you."

They had gone down that road and there was no looking back. Reese had accepted it, now it was time for Carter to accept it and accept it with no reservations.

"Unless you tell me you don't _want_ to marry me, we aren't ending" Reese said with great resolve. "What we have is good but I want more… I want _all_ of you."

Leaving the ring where Carter placed it, Reese slid out of the booth, took the few steps to her side and leaned down.

"I'm not losing this fight _Detective_, not when you love me the way that you do" he whispered in her ear. "I let the woman I loved walk away from me without a fight once… I'm not doing it again." he breathed in her ear.

Reese kissed her cheek softly, raised himself up from his bended position and walked away leaving a deflated Carter to ponder…

…

…

Carter was pulled from her thoughts when she noticed the time. She was already late for work so she grabbed the ring, slid it into her pocket and headed for the precinct. Once there, she tackled the pile of paper work on her desk, made some phone calls and pulled a couple of case files she was working.

"Carter, I'm going to the Sub Shop. Want anything."

Carter looked up from her file not realizing it was already past lunch time.

"Yeah, bring me back a turkey sub with everything and a large lemonade" she reached into her pocket for money but felt the ring.

"Don't worry about it" Fusco told her. "I got it."

"Thanks Fusco" Carter said as she watched him turn and leave the precinct.

Once Fusco was out of sight, Carter pulled out the ring and gazed at it. The ring belonged on her finger and she knew it.

_"I'm not losing this fight Detective, not when you love me the way that you do… I let the woman I loved walk away from me without a fight once… I'm not doing it again."_

Hearing Reese's words made her smile. She was glad he could be a stubborn ass at times.

_"Once you go down that road, there's no looking back."_

Carter had gone down that road with Reese twice now... and he was right both times... there was no looking back.

She loved that man and he loved her. Obstacles were there and more would come but he promised they would face them **_together_**... and he always keeps his promises.

Sliding the ring back onto her finger, Carter's smile grew wider.

Reese was her _ride or die_ and she was his.

_"We can... Promise me we will."_

Surrendering fully to the man and the love he had for her, Carter picked up her cell phone and began to text.

...

...

When his phone beeped, Reese reached for it and smiled…

**Carter**

We will…

And what exactly are you and Finch working on?

* * *

**A/N: **If my muse cooperates, we will have a celebration of sorts but I think it will be a stand alone instead of a chapter 3. Also, for those who may not know what _ride or die_ means, here is the urban definition:

To be down with your husband/wife no matter what, through it all the good and the of the phrases "ride it out" and "die trying". In other words you're down for whatever, even if it kills people in your life who are there through thick and thin. They'll do what it do to make it through with you. The ones that'll stick it out till the end


	3. The Romance

**A/N:** The Answer (chapter 2) ended just after lunch time. This chapter begins in the late afternoon of the same day.

* * *

**The Romance**

"Carter."

"Hello Detective."

"Hey" Carter smiled. "What's up?"

"Can you to run a fingerprint for me. We have a name but Finch hasn't been able to find anything on this kid."

"OK. I'll get it to you as fast as I can. I need to run down to Evidence Lockup and get something over to the DA's office."

"If you're too busy I can call Fusco."

"Fusco's over at the 54th looking at some crime photos that might connect to one of his cold cases" Carter informed Reese. "I'll run the print for you… give me an hour."

"Are you going to be working late?"

"I think so" Carter sighed. "The Deedra Cressant trial starts Monday and Rhonda wants to make sure we have everything in order."

"Call me when you are about ready to leave and I'll come and get you or send a car for you."

Whenever she would work past dark and needed to catch the subway home, Reese would much rather she be escorted home, preferably by him.

"John, I'm a big girl. I can get home on my own" Carter said.

"I know you can" Reese said. "But humor me."

In the next instance, Carter's office phone ran.

"That's Rhonda" she said looking at the caller ID. "I'll get back to you on that print" she told Reese before disconnecting with him and answering up her office phone. "Hey Rhonda…"

As promised, an hour later Carter got back with Reese on his fingerprint.

"We don't have anything on that fingerprint."

"OK thanks" he said.

"Do you have any idea what he might be up to?"

"Not yet but I have eyes on him."

"Be careful" Carter said.

"And don't forget to call me when you are ready to go home" Reese returned.

It was just past 10PM when Carter finished with her work and called Reese.

"I'll send a car for you."

"Really John, I can take the subway."

"I thought you were going to humor me."

Even though the solder and detective in her would sometimes balk at Reese's over protectiveness, the woman in her loved every bit of it.

"When will the car be here" Carter said with a smile.

"In about 20 minutes."

"Are you coming over tonight?"

"It might be late."

"That's fine. I want to see you."

* * *

Reese finally made it to Carter's place and let himself in. All the lights were out except the flickering one coming from the bedroom. When he entered the room, Reese saw the TV watching Carter. She was lying on her right side buried beneath the covers. She had been working long hours the last few days and Reese knew she was exhausted. He knew she would not mind if he woke her but he wanted her to sleep.

After stripping down to his boxers, Reese slipped under the warm covers and slid up against Carter's backside. Once Reese was comfortably attached to her, he slipped his arm around Carter's waist and anchored her in place. Carter mumbled something as she laid her hand on the forearm that was gently gripping her.

"I'm glad you're home" she whispered, more asleep than awake.

Reese smiled as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Carter's eyes did not open until sometime past 8 o'clock. When she started to squirm and stretch, the man cushioned up against her back woke from his slumber.

"You're finally awake" Reese, his eyes still closed, said in a groggy tone.

"You sound like you're still asleep" Carter smiled as she moved her hand down the forearm that was still clutching her and entwined her fingers with his.

"I've been up for hours" Reese said, the sleep still evident in his voice.

"Yeah right" Carter laughed.

"What time are you going into work?"

"Around noon... maybe" Carter said.

"If you want, I'll make breakfast" Reese offered, his eyes still closed.

"You don't' have to do that. I know you're tired."

They fell into their usual comfortable silence and it was not long before Reese had fallen back to sleep. Carter was wide awake but she stayed in bed with Reese for another hour before she eased out of his embrace and headed to the bathroom.

When she was done with what Reese called her after shower ritual, Carter put on her panties, slipped into her silk robe and laid out her clothes for the day. Since Reese was still sleeping, Carter decided to go up front and sift through the mail she let pile up.

It was just past 11:30 when Carter walked back into the bedroom to find Reese awake and lying on his stomach.

"So you're up?" Carter asked.

Reese did not answer but simply stared at her before letting his eyes roam down her body and back up to her face.

"Come here" he said, his voice low and gruff from sleep.

Carter walked over and stood next to the bed.

"How can I help you" she said in jest.

Reese reached out, gently grabbed the back of her knee and slid his hand up the back of her thigh.

"Don't you feel like coming back to bed" he asked in a sleep laced sexy voice as he hand wandered from the back to the inside of her thigh.

"Unlucky for us you've got bad timing" Carter said.

In the next instance and in one fluid motion, Reese turned himself onto his side, grabbed Carter by the arm and pulled her down into a sitting position on the bed.

"Why is that" he asked in a husky voice as he laid his hand on her smooth thigh and let it travel up her silk robe.

"I have to meet Szymanski" Carter said as Reese used his other hand to open her robe and used his mouth to cover the peak of soft mound.

Carter let out a sigh and cradled Reese's head against her breast as his tongue tickled her nipple and she felt the beginnings of a sweet sensation building.

"Can't he wait" Reese breathed many moments later as licked his way to the other soft mound, intent on making the other nipple as hard as its twin.

"No" Carter sighed as she continued to cradle his head. "I have to meet him at a crime scene."

Reese continued to caress her breast with his mouth and tongue. He increased the intensity of his suckling, his teasing as if he had not heard Carter. Her sensations increased and for a second Carter thought about giving in.

"John" Carter groaned as she looked down at Reese feeding on her breast. "I have to get ready to go."

Giving her breast one last suckle, her nipple one last lick, Reese moved up her chest to her neck. After suckling Carter's neck for several moments, Reese released her.

"Sorry" Carter said as she stood and Reese fell back on his back.

Reese watched as Carter went over to her dresser and pulled out a bra. After watching her put it on, he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. By the time Reese finished showering and dressing, Carter was in the kitchen making sandwiches for them.

"I have potato salad and chips. Which one do you want with your sandwich" Carter asked.

"Chips" Reese answered.

"Lemonade or water?"

"Water."

After they finished their lunch, Carter cleared the plates and glasses from the table.

"I want to take you out to dinner, someplace nice" Reese said as he reached into his pocket.

"OK" Carter said as reached for her gun and holster.

Reese walked up to Carter and handed her 8 one hundred dollar bills.

"What's this for" Carter asked as she took the money.

"I want you to buy something nice to wear."

"Can I get a mani and pedi too" Carter the woman laughed teasingly.

Reese reached into his pocket…

"I'm kidding" Carter laughed. "This is enough."

"You sure?"

"Yes..." Carter smiled. "So what's gotten into you? Are you getting all fancy on me?"

Reese smiled back.

"I've never taken you to a really nice place before" Reese said as he reached for Carter's left hand, pulled her close and fiddled with her ring.

Carter's smiled grew brighter. With the money still in her hand, she pressed herself against Reese and threw her arm around his neck.

"What am I going to do with you" she said as she threw her other arm around Reese's neck.

"What ever you want" he grinned wickedly as he lowered his head and met her lips for a kiss.

* * *

Three weeks had passed before Carter and Reese were able make a date for a nice evening out. Reese told her he would pick her up at 7PM and as usual, he was right on time.

"Hey" Carter smiled brightly when she opened the door to him standing there with a vase that held a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey yourself" Reese returned her smile as he stepped inside.

"Nice flowers" Carter said, the smile still on her face.

"You like them" Reese asked as Carter took the vase and sniffed the bouquet.

"Yes I do" she smiled. "And thank you for the earrings."

Carter had come home that afternoon to find a note and a small, gift wrapped box sitting on the table. _I hope you like them_ the note read. Unwrapping and opening the box, Carter discovered she had a new pair of 2 ct princess-cut diamond solitaire stud earrings.

"You're welcome" Reese said as he watched and mentally feasted on Carter as she pondered exactly where to put her flowers.

The dress she bought hugged her delicious body. The V-neckline exposed just the right amount of her inviting cleavage. The logo clip inches below her breasts drew attention to her tiny waist, a waist he suddenly wanted to have in his hands.

"You look really nice" Reese said softly as his eyes settled on Carter's derrière and he began to walk toward her.

"Thank you" she said bashfully as she decided on a spot.

As soon as she set the flowers down, Carter turned to find Reese standing directly before her. Smiling up at him, she laid her hands on the lapels of his jacket.

"New suit I see" she smiled as she ran her hands up the lapels and hooked them around his neck. "Tailored too."

"New tie too" Reese smiled down at her as wrapped his arms around her waist and he lowered his head to meet her lips for a soft _Hello_ kiss.

"The roses are beautiful" Carter said when their kiss ended. "So are the earrings."

"You have to read your cards" Reese urged because he wanted to get the evening started.

"Did you come up with that arraignment?" Carter asked as she used her thumb to wipe the lipstick from his lips.

"I had a little help" Reese admitted.

Carter gave Reese a big smile before dropping her arm from around his neck. Reese loosed his hold on her and she turned to her flowers. Reese settled his hands on her hips, pulled her back into his chest and encased her waist with his arms.

Roses… yellow, pink, lavender, orange and white… small bouquets of each color surrounded a single red rose.

"Where should I start?"

"On your 9 and go clockwise" Reese said then bent his head and kissed her cheek.

The yellow roses were at her 9 and she plucked the card from its stash as Reese dropped his arms from her waist and moved to stand next to her. She pulled the folded square card out of its envelope and opened it. The top ½ of the card was type written and the lower ½ was hand written:

**_Yellow_**

The bright, sunny color of yellow roses evokes a feeling of warmth and happiness. The warm feelings associated with the yellow rose are often akin to those shared with a true friend. As such, the yellow rose is an ideal symbol for joy and friendship.

_Friendship_

_It can't be bought…_

_It can't be sold…_

_It can only be given…_

_Your friendship came at no cost yet it is priceless…_

_I will cherish it for the rest of my life._

Carter smiled as she turned and looked into the eyes of the man she called friend. They held each others' gaze for a few moments before Carter plucked the next card.

**Pink**

As a symbol of grace and elegance, the pink rose is often given as an expression of admiration. Pink roses can also convey appreciation as well as joyfulness.

_Grace and Elegance, Admiration and Appreciation_

_Even when you are holding a grenade launcher you are graceful and elegant…_

_I love that about you._

_You are a good solder…_

_You are one hell of a detective…_

_You are a magnificent mother…_

_You are an amazing woman…_

_I admire and appreciate every part of you._

A small laugh escaped Carter as she turned to Reese again.

"I'm graceful with a grenade launcher huh?"

Reese gave her a big smile but remained silent.

Again, they held one another's gaze for a few moments before Carter plucked the next card.

**Lavender**

With their fantastical appearance, lavender roses are a perfect symbol of enchantment. The lavender rose is also traditionally used to express feelings of love at first sight.

_Enchantment_

_Because of who you are…_

_You attract me…_

_You move me…_

_You delight me…_

_You captivate me…_

_You fascinate me…_

_You are my own little enchantress._

Carter turned and gave Reese an inviting smile before she plucked the next card.

**Orange**

With their blazing energy, orange roses are the embodiment of desire and enthusiasm. Orange roses often symbolize passion and excitement and are an expression of fervent romance. A bouquet of orange roses will send a meaningful message.

_Desire, Passion_

_In more ways than one, I desire you…_

_In more ways than one, you are the object of my passion…_

_This desire is yours to fill …_

_This passion is yours to satisfy._

"Are you throwing hints about what you want for dessert tonight?" Carter tried to sound enticing, even teasing but her voice cracked with emotion.

Again, Reese simply smiled at her but said nothing.

The pool of tears began to rise in her eyes, as Carter turned back to the flowers and plucked the next card.

**White**

White roses represent innocence and purity and are traditionally associated with marriages and new beginnings. The white rose is also a symbol of honor and reverence, and white rose arrangements are often used as an expression of remembrance.

_Innocence and Purity, Marriages and New Beginnings_

_What I have with you is innocent…_

_What I have with you is pure…_

_Thank you for making an honest vigilante of me…_

_Thank you for giving us a new beginning._

One tear, then another slid down Carter's cheek as she read the card again. She furrowed her brows as she thought about how far they had come. More tears began to fall as she realized again just how blessed she was to have Reese.

She was still looking down at the card when Reese hooked his arm around her waist and pressed himself against her side. He kissed her temple once and then again before loosening his hold on her.

Finally, Carter plucked the last card.

**Red**

Red roses are the traditional symbol for love and romance, and a time-honored way to say "I love you." The red rose has long symbolized beauty and perfection.

_Love and Romance, Beauty and Perfection_

_Everything before has lead to this…_

_You are so beautiful to me…_

_You are so perfect to me…_

_I adore you Joss…_

_Thank you for giving me you…_

_Everything before has lead to this, to me loving you…_

_My heart is in your hands…_

_"I love you" will never be enough but it will have to do..._

_I love you Joss…_

_With every bit of me, I love every bit of you._

Reese's words had done their job. They expressed his feelings for her and to her. They made sweet love to her soul and stroked her emotions to the point of sheer ecstasy.

Carter turned her eyes to Reese… eyes that were overflowing with hot tears.

"You are one beautiful lady" Reese said softly as he cupped her cheek and tried to wipe away the falling tears. "And I'm damn lucky to have you."

…

…

"I don't know what to say" Carter finally whispered in a shaky voice.

"Just tell me you love me" Reese said as he continued to use his thumb to wipe her tears.

Carter furrowed her brows again. He was right. _I love you_ would not be enough but it would have to do.

"I love you" she whispered from the depths of her heart as she reached up, took his face between her hands and pulled his head down.

Carter pressed herself into Reese but she still was not close enough. She opened her mouth to his and pushed her tongue past his lips. She wanted him badly and began to mate wildly with his tongue. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, Carter deepened the kiss even more because as close as she was to him, it _still_ was not close enough. She was thirsty for him and tried to gulp him down. She was hungry for him and wanted to eat him up.

"I want to make love to you" she moaned into his mouth.

Reese wanted that too... he also wanted to give her the evening he had planned and making love to her… that was the grand finale.

Calling on his military training to remain disciplined and stay they course, Reese pulled his lips slightly away from Carter's and gritted his teeth.

"You're making it difficult for me to keep my promise to take you out on a really nice date" Reese looked down at Carter's upturned, tear smudge face. "Let me do this for you."

Carter smiled. Reese had been so sweet and she knew he had planned a nice evening for them.

"OK" she sighed and kissed his lips. "Can I get a rain check then" the enchantress cooed.

Reese raised his brow at her and gave her an _as if you have to ask_ smirk. Carter smiled at him before moving out of their embrace and going to reapply her makeup. Minutes later, Carter came out from her bedroom with her small suitcase in tow. Reese helped her with her coat and grabbed her luggage as they headed out the door.


	4. The Date

**A/N:** Thanks to all who have taken this little journey with me into my little fantasy of Carter and Reese's engagement. Someone asked if there would be a ceremony. Well… I think Carter and Reese would do something private and just elope. Right now I have no plans of doing anything with their elopement but who knows… maybe my muse will kick in. Anywho, thanks again for reading. I had so much fun writing this and I hope you will enjoy the sweet conclusion to **In Bracelets**… now on to Carter and Reese's date.

* * *

**The Date**

Carter and Reese walked into the restaurant from the cold. As Reese guided Carter to coat check, they passed a grand piano that was being played by a man in a tuxedo. After their coats were taken care of, they were greeted by the hostess.

"Welcome to _Le Bernardin_. May I get your name?"

"Reese."

The hostess looked down at her tablet to find their reservation.

"Here you are" she said as she looked up. "Please follow me."

The hostess escorted Carter and Reese up a set of stairs to a secluded dining area that had a view of lower Manhattan.

The restaurant's ambience was noteworthy with its elegant yet understated interior. The candle lit tables, the pillow cushioned seating, the dim lighting, the colors and classic detailing helped produce a wonderful sense of romance.

The hostess laid menus down for them as Reese held out Carter's chair. After she was comfortably seated, he walked to the other side of their table and sat down.

"Would you also like to see our lists of wines?"

"Yes, thank you" Reese said and the hostess handed him the list.

"Your waiter will be with you momentarily."

"Thank you" Carter said just before the hostess left their table.

"Do you want to pick the wine" Reese asked as he handed the list to Carter.

"Are you trying to get me drunk" Carter teased as she took the list.

"What happened to _tipsy_?" Reese grinned.

Carter laughed a jovial laugh as she remembered her little drunken escapade after Reese said he was in love with her.

"You're wrong for bringing that up" she said.

"You brought it up not me" Reese said innocently.

"um hum… so answer the question" she said. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Maybe" Reese said in a low, seductive voice as he gave Carter an equally seductive lopsided grin.

Carter returned his smile before she turned her attention to the wine list. By the time the waiter appeared, Carter had made her choice and Reese had picked an appetizer. When the waiter returned with the wine bottle, he poured each of them a glass. After taking their main course selections, he informed them that their appetizer would be out shortly.

"This _is_ a nice place" Carter said after she took a sip of wine and turned her head to look around.

"Finch suggested it" Reese said as he raised his glass.

"That man has good taste" Carter laughed.

"He certainly thinks so" Reese said as Carter turned her attention back to him.

"So" Carter leaned forward, crossed her forearms and rested them on the table to give Reese a better peek at her cleavage. "Are you ever going to tell me what you and Finch are working on?"

Reese's blue eyes looked at her over the rim of his wine glass. He smiled into his glass just before setting it down. Leaning forward, his eyes drifted to her full lips, then to her smooth neck and finally to her cleavage.

"I thought I left my little detective home" Reese said as his eyes appreciated the woman sitting across from him.

Carter rolled her eyes but could not help but laugh.

"So you aren't going to tell me?"

"Not tonight" he raised his eyes from her chest. "Or tomorrow" he continued when he saw her open her mouth.

"What about the day after tomorrow" Carter teased.

"Give it up sweetheart. I'll tell you once everything's squared away, not a minute before" Reese said as he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a rectangular case. "Maybe this will make up for me not satisfying your need to know" Reese teased as he slid the case across the table.

"Did you just insult me" Carter feigned indignation.

"The truth isn't insulting."

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight" Carter said in a stern voice.

"That's not happening" Reese replied confidently. "Now open your gift."

"Don't think you've won" she replied with a fake frown as she took the case.

Looking down, Carter opened the case and her expression turned soft… he had won.

Laying in the case was a necklace. The chain was made of small platinum links. Attached to each end of the chain was a small handcuff imbedded with diamonds and the handcuffs were clasped together.

"Do you like it" Reese asked quietly.

Carter raised her gaze to him. The sparkle in her eyes and the smile on her lips gave him his answer. Reese smiled as he got up from his chair.

After he walked over and stood behind Carter, Reese reached down and picked up the necklace. He unhooked the clasp as Carter moved her hair out of the way. After securing the necklace on Carter, Reese rested his hands on her shoulders, bent down and placed a lingering kiss on her neck.

"You have outdone yourself" Carter said as her finger rubbed the diamond handcuffs and she enjoyed the feel of his lips on her neck.

Reese loved on her neck a few seconds more before responding.

"I told you I wanted you to have a nice evening" he whispered in her ear then returned to his seat.

Still rubbing the diamond handcuffs, Carter looked into Reese's eyes.

"This goes beyond nice" Carter said quietly, her tone soft and emotional.

"It's the least I could give you considering everything you've given me" Reese returned just as quietly, his tone just as soft, just as emotional.

"I love you _so_ much" Carter whispered from the depths of her soul.

"I love you more" Reese said from the depths of his.

Carter and Reese continued to gaze at each other as the love they had for one another floated between them and wrapped itself around them. The non-verbal, non-touching love they were making was only interrupted by their waiter coming to serve them.

* * *

"Anyone care for dessert?" the waiter asked.

"I'd like to get something to go" Carter said as she smiled at Reese.

"Yes ma'am. I'll get the dessert tray."

After the waiter left, Reese set his forearms on the table and leaned forward.

"Did you have enough wine" he asked with a grin.

"Don't you mean did you get me drunk?"

"Tipsy" Reese teased.

"You'll see just how drunk I am when fall asleep the minute my head hits the pillow" Carter countered.

"When your head hits the pillow tonight, the last thing on your mind will be sleeping" Reese said confidently and seductively as his eyes fell to her breasts and a lecherous smile spread across his face.

Her elevated state of relaxation due to the wine caused Carter's body to tingle more than usual when Reese let his Mack Daddy loose. The wine also made her normally loose lips even looser.

Carter leaned forward on her forearms.

"If you keep looking at me like that" she said as she watched Reese's eyes linger on her bosom. "You won't make it home in one piece."

"Is that a challenge _Detective_" Reese asked as his eyes lingered.

Carter waited for Reese to raise his gaze back up to meet hers.

"A promise" she said daringly.

Their little game of seduction was interrupted by the waiter and dessert tray.

Carter ordered the brownie with pecans, caramel and vanilla bean ice cream. When the waiter returned with her order, he promised her that the container for the ice cream would keep it nice and hard for up to 3 hours and gave Reese the bill fold.

"Keep the change" Reese told the waiter after he loaded the bill fold with cash and handed it back.

"Thank you sir. You all have a wonderful evening."

"Thank you" Carter smiled up at the waiter.

Reese rose from his chair, gathered Carter's dessert and the wine before pulling Carter's chair out. After getting their coats, Reese told Carter to stay inside while he went to have the valet retrieve his car. When the valet pulled the car up to the door, Reese tipped him then opened the passenger door as Carter came out of the restaurant.

"I want to make one stop before we go home" Reese told Carter when he started driving.

The wine was beginning to have a greater affect on Carter and she was becoming a bit slow of speech.

"OK" Carter said, almost lethargically. "Tonight has been really nice" she said. "Where are we going?"

"Someplace special."

"You aren't going to tell me?"

"You can't guess?"

Carter smiled as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She knew where they were going.

* * *

They walked hand and hand to that place, that place that had become special for them.

When they reached the park bench, Reese sat down and pulled Carter down on his lap. He put his arms around her waist as she draped her arms around his shoulders. They sat in silence as they enjoyed the cold air and the clear, star filled sky. Most of all they enjoyed the simple pleasure of being with and holding on to one another.

"Do you think we'd be together if we never met up here that first time" Reese broke the silence.

Carter pressed her lips against his temple as she thought about her answer.

"We are together so it really doesn't matter" Carter said before kissing Reese's temple again. "We don't have to wonder _what if_."

Reese smiled.

Sometimes he would fall back into his old habit of wondering what things would be like if he had not done this or that. He was always glad when Carter was there to remind him that he did not have to live in the _what ifs_, that he did not even have to visit the _what ifs_.

It was the little things like this that made him loved this woman.

"You know I love you right" Reese turned his face to Carter's and rubbed her nose with his.

"You'd better" she said before moving her lips to taste his.

They stayed on the bench for another 30 minutes or so before deciding they were ready to go home.

"Ready to go" Reese asked.

"If you are" Carter answered.

* * *

When she walked into the apartment, the first thing Carter noticed was the candles. She loved candles and Reese had placed several around.

Reese helped Carter with her coat then removed his and hung them on the coat rack next to the door. After Reese set Carter's luggage aside, he set her brownie on the counter next to the refrigerator and put her ice cream in the freezer. He then proceeded to light the candles. Once that was done, Reese turned on his IPod and clicked on his playlist. The playlist was comprised of several instrumentals he thought would aid in setting and keeping the atmosphere for lovemaking.

Carter, who stood stationary and watched as Reese set things up, smiled when he walked over to her.

"This is nice" she said softly as she laid her hand on his chest.

Without saying anything, Reese covered her hand with his and smiled. He lifted her hand and pressed the back of it to his lips as his eyes held her gaze. He wrapped his arm around her waist, turned the hand he held and kissed her palm as he continued to hold her gaze.

Moments later, Reese walked Carter over to the counter, lifted her up and set her down on the counter top. He reached for her leg and unzipped one boot and then the other before pushing both booths and her knee high socks to the floor. He then lifted Carter off the counter and let her slide down his body.

"Dance with me" he said sweetly as he settled his hands on her hips.

"Have you been taking lessons" Carter smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Carter teased Reese once about his lack of rhythm.

"No" Reese smiled back. "But I think you can handle leading and I can handle following."

Carter cupped the back of his head and pulled Reese down for a kiss as she took the lead in swaying to the music. Reese, ever the good student, followed.

They swayed and kissed, kissed and swayed through one song before Reese guided them over to a near by chair. He pulled Carter's arms from around his neck, turned her around and pulled her back into his chest as they began to sway again. He moved her hair to the side and his lips latched on the side of her neck.

Moments later, with his lips still attached to her neck, Reese found the zipper to her dress and pulled it down. With her dress completely unzipped, Reese used his pointing finger and slowly moved the tip of it along Carter's spine, from the base of her back up to the base of her neck. Still kissing her neck, Reese laid his hands on the soft skin of her shoulders and pushed the dress down her arms. His lips left her neck to caress her right shoulder as his strong hands pushed her dress down over her hips.

His lips moved from her shoulder back to her neck and then up to her ear as Reese wrapped his arms tightly around Carter's naked waist and pulled her back into his groan. As he nibbled on Carter's ear, Reese moved his hand down her stomach and slid it between her legs. He rubbed his hand back and forth over the outside of the seat of her panties, making Carter to let out a small sigh.

Pleased that his little detective was becoming putty in his hands, Reese pulled his hand from between her legs and moved both hands to cup and squeeze her soft mounds.

"You have on too many damn clothes" he breathed hotly in her ear as he moved his hands from her covered breasts to her bra's clasp.

Unclasping her bra and pushing the straps off her shoulders, Reese lowered himself and began planting light kisses down the length of Carter's spine. He continued his descent until he was on his knees kissing her at the base of her back causing a very relaxed and hypersensitive-to-his-touch Carter to writhe.

Reese let out a low, satisfied laugh as he continued to caress Carter's lower back with his kisses. Moments later, Reese anchor Carter in place with his hands on her hips and slowly licked across her lower back causing an _oh gawd_ to slip from Carter's lips. This was one of her sensitive areas and Reese loved teasing her body while his male ego swelled at the moans of pleasure he caused his little detective to emit.

When Carter could no longer take the teasing, she tried to pull away but Reese's grip would not let her go. Reese chuckled before deciding to relent and end his sweet torture of her.

He turned Carter around to face him and wrapped his arms around her waist. He began kissing her stomach as she gripped his head between her hands.

Moments later, Reese pushed her panties down to the floor and Carter stepped out of them. Reese tossed the panties to the side and planted several more kisses over her stomach before his fingers sought out the warm place between her legs. His middle finger slid between the folds of her womanhood and teased the tiny bud hiding there. He started moving his finger slowly back and forth… forth and back… back and forth… forth and back…

Carter's moans were low and soft when Reese changed his rhythm. He moved back and forth… forth and back once more before moving his finger in a circular motion. Carter's moans became louder and faster as the pleasant intensity increased and the burning sensation caused Carter to squeeze her legs closer together.

Reese was having none of that.

He bent his leg and formed a 90 degree angle as he set his foot flat on the floor. Reese stopped caressing her and reach down and grabbed Carter's ankle. He lifted her foot and set it on his thigh then moved his fingers back to her exposed center and resumed stroking her.

Slowly he increased his pace as his movement switched between back and forth and round and round. Carter began to tremble as the fire in her became searing. Reese's fingers moved even faster, causing Carter to moaned _Damn it John_. His male ego always got a double boost when he elicited curse words from her.

Reese held her tight as Carter gripped his shoulder and let her head tilt back. A long _aaahhhhh_ climbed out of her throat as Reese increased the pressure.

"Coming for me sweetheart" Reese murmured in that low, damned sexy voice of his.

Carter could only answer with _oooooooooo_ as hot moistness gushed down the walls of her canal and her limbs quaked at the hot pleasure her man in the suit was giving her.

When Carter began coming down from her peak, Reese let her foot slid off his thigh and back to the floor as he wrapped both arms around her waist and gave her stomach a few more kisses. Moments later he raised himself up from his knees and let Carter push his jacket off his shoulders onto the floor. As his hands gripped her waist, Carter loosened his tie, pulled it from around his neck and dropped it to the floor.

Carter kissed Reese's neck and then began to unbutton his shirt and kiss the exposed flesh. She could only undue 3 buttons before Reese lifted her face and smothered her lips. As he held her lips captive, he lifted Carter up and took the few steps to the near by chair. He set her on her feet, sat down then pulled Carter on his lap so that she was straddling his thighs. He resumed devouring her lips and tongue and it was not long before his fingers sought out her essence again. As his fingers caressed her, his lips moved to suckle her neck. Reese took her there again and then once more before he settled his hands on her thighs and began to rub them.

When her feel goods subsided, Carter took Reese's face between her hands and began to kiss him. She gently invaded his mouth and sought out his tongue. Touching it lightly, she began to mate with it.

When Carter finally pulled away from his lips, she took her fingers and began to caress his face… his forehead, his eyebrows, his checks, his jawbones, his chin, his lips. Her fingers glided over the parts of his face as her lips followed with kisses. Reese always felt so treasured when she touched him this way.

"You make me feel so special" Reese spoke his thoughts as he was overwhelmed by the depth of love and care Carter had for him.

"Because you are" she said softly as she rubbed then kissed his cheek.

Reese teared up a bit as he leaned his head forward to caress her nose with his. After a few moments of playing nosy nosy, Carter slid off Reese's lap, grabbed his hands and tried to pull him up. Reese remained seated as his eyes took in the woman standing before him with nothing on but the jewelry he had given her… the earrings, the necklace, the engagement ring… they all sparkled but when compared to her, they became dim.

Reese was past ready to be inside of Carter but he wanted to taste her first.

Reese finally let Carter pull him up. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders just before Reese pulled her close and began to nuzzle her neck.

"You always smell so good" he whispered after sniffing her neck. "You're gonna taste good too" he breathed just before he ran his tongue along the curve of her ear.

Reese move to attack her lips and tongue with his own as he steered them toward the bed. He kissed Carter with a passion that was searing as he prepared to eat her up. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and lightly bit it before kissing her chin and moving his kisses down the center of her neck.

When they got to the foot of the bed, Reese picked Carter up and tossed on bed. She scooted herself up a bit then propped herself up on her elbows. She watched Reese and Reese watched her as he unbuckled his belt, unbutton and unzipped his pants. After stripping down to nothing but his socks, Reese climbed in at the foot of the bed.

He smiled at Carter as he took the tip of his finger and ran it up the sole of her manicured foot. She began to pull her foot back but Reese stopped her retreat by grabbing her ankle.

"Where do you think you're going" Reese said seductively as he grabbled her other ankle and pulled her close until he was snugly positioned between her legs.

Reese moved his torso to hover over hers as he placed his hands on either side of her head. He lowered his lips to kiss Carter as she gently grabbed his face between her hands. The kiss was short lived as Reese pulled his lips away from hers to set them on a course to what he had been after since the evening began.

Bit by bit, Reese moved down Carter's body. Her chin… beneath her chin and down the center of her neck... one side of her neck then the other… across one collarbone and then the other… down to one breast then over to the other.

He lingered longer on her breasts because he loved the feel of them in his mouth and he knew Carter loved the feel of his tongue gazing over her hardened nipples.

When he finally left her soft mounds, he rained a trail of wet kisses across her stomach. When he reached her hairline, Reese kissed the patch of skin just above it as he settled his hands on her hips. He kissed and licked the skin several times before positioning her legs over his shoulders. Reese turned his lips to kiss and lick the inside of one thigh before turning and giving the other thigh the same attention.

Much to Carter's delight, Reese finally took his fingers and spread her folds. Her tiny bud stood at attention waiting for his caress and Reese obliged. He used his thumb to stroke her as he used his tongue to taste her. Carter let out a moan of pleasure as Reese's thumb and tongue set a rhythm.

Bit by bit, the intensity of his caress increased.

Carter moaned ooo_h gawd_ and grabbed Reese's head as the heat between her legs became more intense. Reese kept his rhythm as he enjoyed the sounds he was causing to come out of his little detective.

Wanting to give her even more pleasure, Reese took his thumb and pointing finger and held her folds open. He took her bud into his mouth as he slid two fingers into her canal. He licked and suckled, suckled and licked as his fingers moved deeper and deeper before pulling out and going deeper and deeper again.

Carter let out moan after moan as she lifted herself up on her elbows. Moans continued to come as her head fell back.

_John_ she begged as her body began to tremble. The heat increased even more and of its own accord, Carter's body began its retreat from the fiery assault. Almost immediately, Reese strong hands were like a vice on her hips and he pulled her back to his hungry mouth and resumed his ministrations.

Carter fell back and rested her hands on Reese's head as she surrendered…

_gawd… ooooo… gawd… aaahhh… gawd please… aaahhh… John… please…. please…. aaaaahhhhhhh_

Once again, hot moistness gushed down the walls of her canal as her moans of pleasure pierced the atmosphere.

Reese licked and suckled a few moments longer before pulling his fingers from her. Reese kissed his way back up until his face was hovering over Carter's. Looking into her eyes, Reese reached down and hooked his arm beneath the back of Carter's knee and brought her leg up until her foot was flat on the bed. After doing the same thing to her other leg, Reese put one hand next to Carter's head and braced himself on it. With his other hand he guided himself to the entrance of her canal then laid his forearm next to the other side of her head.

Still holding her gaze, Reese pushed past her entrance to her warm, moist, welcoming cave as Carter draped her feet across his calves and pulled his head down to her lips.

"I love you" she whispered into his mouth as he smothered her lips.

Reese moved inside of her, pulling nearly out and pushing deep inside as Carter gripped him tightly. His pace was excruciatingly slow as Reese reveled in the feeling of slowly sliding in and out of Carter.

"Damn you always feel so good" he moaned into her mouth before kissing her once more and moving his lips to her cheek, ear and then her neck.

It was not long before Reese began to pick up the pace. Bit by bit, his thrusts became faster and harder. He moved in and out then round and round until moans of pleasure were coming from both of them. Carter began to lift and lower her hips in rhythm with Reese's thrusts.

_aaahhhhh_ Reese moaned loudly as he neared his peak.

"That's it baby" Carter cooed as she rubbed her hands over his shoulders and slid them down to caress his biceps.

Reese gritted his teeth, grunted loudly and pounded harder.

_aaaaaaahh_ Carter breathed as she enjoyed the crushing force Reese was laying on her. "Baby please don't stop" she whimpered. "Don't stop."

Reese pushed himself deeper and deeper into Carter as his groan beat against hers like an angry sea beats against the rocks.

_aaahhhhh aaahhhhh aaahhhhh aaahhhhh aaahhhhh_ Reese yelped as Carter squeezed her walls around him like a vice.

Carter watched his face as Reese shut his eyes and grimaced. She knew he was close but was trying to prolong her pleasure and decided it was time for him to get his.

Moving her hands, she touched his behind and lightly stroked it.

"Come for me baby" she sighed.

With each stroke of his ass, Reese lost more and more control until finally he exploded.

_aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh… aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh… aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh_

Once he had emptied himself into the woman he loved, Reese let out a heavy breath before gently laying his full weight on Carter. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he turned his face into the side of hers and kissed her cheek.

For several minutes they stayed connected… him inside of her… her arms wrapped around his neck… his lips attached to her cheek.

...

...

...

...

"**_Now_** you can fall asleep" Reese teased as he lifted himself up and rolled over onto his back, taking Carter with him.

"uuummm" a thoroughly satisfied Carter breathed. "I think I want my dessert now" she sighed as she buried her face in his neck.

Reese laughed as he ran his hand down Carter's back and let it settle on her derrière.

They lay there in the same position for several long minutes before heading to the shower, a shower that took longer than usual because of Reese's busy hands. As usual, Reese was dry and dressed while Carter was still naked, performing her after shower ritual.

"Babe will you put my brownie in the over on low" she asked.

"Alright" Reese said as he left the bathroom and headed for the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, Carter came out of the bathroom to find Reese lying on the bed with his head prompt up on his arm. She walked over to the bed, climbed in and straddled his hips.

"Thank you" she said and leaned down and kissed his lips.

"You're welcome" he said between kisses.

Eventually, Carter went and got her dessert and brought it back to bed. She fed herself and Reese while they watched **Batman Begins**. Half way through the movie, Carter, whose back was nestled against Reese's chest, was asleep… and snoring. Reese reached for his phone and watched a few more minutes before turning the movie off. Then he reached over and set his phone on night stand and turned out the light.

Reese turned Carter until her front was lying on his chest. He pulled the comforter up over Carter's shoulders and wrapped his arms around her. With a smile on his face, Reese slipped easily into sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Carter woke to the smell of bacon. After a good stretch, she got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

"Morning sleepy head" Reese said when Carter sauntered into the kitchen.

"Morning" Carter said as she walked up behind Reese, wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her cheek on his back. "Breakfast smells good."

"The pancakes will be ready in a second."

"OK" Carter said and loosed her hold on Reese and turned to get plates, glasses and silverware.

By the time Carter set the table and got the juice and syrup out, Reese was bringing the food to the table.

"Sleep good" Reese asked as they fixed their plates.

"uumm hum" Carter replied.

"No hangover?"

"ha ha" Carter gave Reese the side eye.

"You were snoring" Reese pointed out.

"Are we back to that again" Carter retorted.

"I have proof" Reese said before taking a bite of his pancakes.

"How can you have proof of something that never happened?"

"It happened… believe me it happened" Reese laughed as he reached for his phone. "Would you like to hear it sweetheart?"

"Where is the man from last night? I want him" Carter bristled as she shot daggers at Reese.

Reese ignored Carter's momentarily displeasure with him and navigated to the audio file and played it.

_Joss can you hear the movie? We are watching Batman. Hear it? You are asleep AND snoring. Hear it? Do you hear yourself snoring? Yes that's you._

"That's not me" Carter insisted.

"You're beautiful when you're in denial."

As they ate breakfast, Reese continued to tease Carter and Carter continued to deny that she snored. For the life of him, Reese could not understand why she could not accept the simple truth. He did however tell her how cute she was when she snored and he thought that earned him a few brownie points.

When they were done eating and the table was cleared and the dishes were washed, they finished watching their movie.

Reese did not get any calls from Finch so they were able to spend the entire day together watching the Batman Trilogy, laughing and enjoying each others' company and loving each other in the simplest of ways.

Their lives would be changed even more now. There would be struggles… there would be obstacles… but they would overcome each and every one as they walked through the rest of their lives together.

They would overcome because they were bound to each other… by an everlasting friendship… by an everlasting love...

They would overcome because together, they were _in bracelets_.

_Finis_

* * *

**A/N**: _Muah_! Again, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
